


In Hindsight, Was That The Best Thing To Do?

by Adrian56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cheating Derek, Dark Stiles, Derek Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical stiles, Stiles Feels, possibly an mpreg i dont know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian56/pseuds/Adrian56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks up at him and says in an all too sweet voice “Going somewhere Derek? You were what, going to see how far you could make it before I found you and that bitch in my bed Derek? How long has this been going on, wait don’t even bother trying to answer” and his eyes start to glow a bright silver which is the tell-tale signs that he’s tapping into nature, no doubt seeing what they see, hear and feel without so much as get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderlust

On his way to the pack house, getting home from work, Stiles vibrates with energy as he prepares to greet his husband of 3 years that he hasn’t seen in a week since his office sent him to tie up some loose ends in New York. As Stiles slows down to the driveway, he notices that the trees are slightly off, but only in the way that he would know seeing as though part of his spark is tied with nature that allows him the ability to control and feed from it and the other part being telekinesis. Both he developed from his mother’s side of the family. One of the main reasons why he choose to live in the pack house while everyone else bought their own homes in town is so he would be surrounded by nature at all times.

The trees all take on a defensive stance, swaying to make room for whatever threat is about to pass, and that in itself has Stiles on edge, that along with the fact that the front door is open. He slowly walks into the house, “Derek” he calls tentatively as he places his car keys on the end table beside the door and hangs his coat up. He gets no reply from the alpha but he doesn’t call again because if there is another big bad in the house, they would have already known he was there from when he turned onto the dirt road, he slowly makes his way up the stairs, brushing his hands along the walls to make sure his safety runes are still in place as he makes his way to the bedroom. While walking he hears a series of grunts and wall slamming in the tell-tale way of someone having sex.

His heart rate picks up as he picks up speed toward his and Derek’s bedroom, only to be stopped by the door being firmly shut, while two people grunt and moan from the other side.Furious Stiles taps into his telekinetic ability, sending the door flying across the room startling Derek and his new lover so much they come with a cry. Seeing this Stiles eyes grow cold in the way that Derek knows means he’s thinking of how to eliminate a threat. Without a sound, Stiles spins on his heels and walks swiftly down stairs leaving a baffled Derek and the bitch in his wake.

On his way down, he casts a spell that neutralizes the sound of his heart beat as he sits in the foyer and waits for Derek to get down, he sits with his hands splayed on the arms of the chair and his legs crossed, looking like the world’s deadliest person while still remaining sweet and innocent.  
Derek fights to pull on his underwear and turns to the person on his bed and says “You need to leave now, I don’t care how but you need to get out of here” and flashes his eyes Alpha red to solidify his threat. After pulling on a pair of jeans, he rushes down to stairs to run after Stiles to get him to stop and listen when he hears a throat clear from the foyer which startles him and has his hackles rising, Stiles sits in the couch with an almost bored look on his face as he removes his spell which has the sound of his heart roaring to life in Derek’s ears.  
Stiles looks up at him and says in an all too sweet voice “Going somewhere Derek?” punctuating his name with as much boredom and nonchalance as he can muster without revealing how close to breaking down he is. Derek barely mutters a sound before stiles says again in a louder tone “If I were you I would say yes, before your own house evicts you”, Derek looks back at him before standing his ground taking on the Alpha stance grunting a swift “No”, before saying, “Stiles I…” and is cut off from stiles rolling his eyes and saying “You were what, going to see how far you could make it before I found you and that bitch in my bed Derek? How long has this been going on, wait don’t even bother trying to answer” his eyes start to glow a bright silver which is the tell-tale signs that he’s tapping into nature, no doubt seeing what they see, hearing what they hear and feeling what they feel without so much as to get up.

“Derek”, his voice takes on a broken quality as tears start to fall from his eyes “Derek how could you?” stock still Derek doesn’t move but the guilt of what he’s done eats at his layers slowly but sure, “You were gone and you weren't answering and I called Tamara and she told me how much you were sleeping around and I believed her and I thought this would be revenge, I’m sorry” Stiles eyes grow cold again at the words cheating “You thought I was cheating on you?" he says in a breathy laugh "You thought I was cheating on you and decided to what return the favor?” in the background Stiles hears something fall out into the rose bush underneath his window, and in a fit of anger he sets that whole area on fire without moving only to hear the satisfied screams from someone burning. Slowly he sits up and walks outside towards the person on fire, using a strong gust of wind to out it before gesturing to Derek, “This is who you cheated on me with” Derek looks down ashamed at that before he repeats “I’m Sorry Stiles”. Stiles walks over to Derek in a way that would make prey role over in concede to a challenge, but he does not dare move. Stiles places his hand on Derek’s jaw and turns it slightly towards the woods before he whispers in his ear “Your bitch has five seconds to run very far and very fast away from here before I decide to set the entire forest after them, and then you and I shall have a talk about what happens when you cross me”before he lets go of Derek’s jaw and makes his way back into the house, but not before hearing the screaming of a frightened wolf running into a very alive forest that has orders to eliminate anything unwelcome. 


	2. Rebuilding Trust

Stiles walks straight into the remodeled kitchen and starts to prepare a cup of tea while he scans the surrounding forest for the signs of the intruder, Derek walks in as Stiles adds sugar to his tea. Hearing the alpha’s footsteps into the kitchen Stiles keeps his head down and ignores his presence which has Derek rocking from foot to foot with the need to do something but refraining as he knows if he pushes he’ll get nowhere. Stiles finally looks up at Derek which feels like an eternity to Derek but instead of talking Stiles picks up his mug and walks into the dining room and takes a seat. 

Wordlessly Derek follows and sits across from him, but only because when he tries to get to the seat next to him, Stiles raises his eyebrows and moves the chair with his mind.  
Stiles looks up from his tea and gestures for Derek to speak, seeing the hint Derek starts “I really want you to know how sorry I am and I promise I’ll never do it again”, stiles cuts him off by saying “I believe that when I see it, but continue”. Derek takes a deep breath and says “I…she seduced me I, swear to God she did, she told me that when the office sends you away, you sleep around with all the other alphas to get what you want and I fell for it and I’m sorry, I really am, I should’ve trusted you” Stiles looks up at him and has to force himself from crying and slapping Derek for betraying him but he holds back, in one swift motion, he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to his dad.

From: Stiles  
To: Papa Bear  
Hey dad, is my old room still intact, I think I may need to take you up on the offer to stay with you for a while.

In no time he gets a response all while not saying a thing to Derek across from him

From: Papa Bear  
To: Stiles  
Yea, wats wrong?

From: Stiles  
To: Papa Bear  
I’ll explain later, also Tamara needs to be fired, but that’s assuming she’s alive and conscious to be found

From: Papa Bear  
To: Stiles  
You know, that alone should scare me but I know you’ll tell me later, and im not asking

Derek gets annoyed with being annoyed and barks a rough “Stiles”, which startles stiles a bit because he completely forgot Derek was still in the same room. Stiles looks up at Derek and send a glare his way which has Derek trying to hide his smirk and scaring his husband.

Stiles shuts his phone and clears his throat before he says “In any other circumstance I would have killed you already, but I love you too much” at that Derek shoulders droop the last of the tension gone at the admission, but Stiles powers through anyway “But, considering that you were manipulated again by some bitch hell bent on ruining your family, I’m going to make your next couple weeks easy for you. Since I don’t trust you anymore, you’re going to have to earn it, but first let’s get packed; I have a fun vacation planned for us.”

At those words, I killer smile rose on his face as he stands and heads to his bedroom to pack his most prized possessions.

Derek Meets him outside with his duffle bag in hand when Stiles ushers him to stand beside the cars. With a bright smile, Stiles says “because you’re a liar who wants me to think you only did this once when the forest told me it was 3 times consecutively within the last two weeks,” Stiles send a look of utter disgust towards Derek who looks down ashamed “your first task is this, much like my trust, your house has been shattered and now you must rebuild” Derek looks up startled, with a look of dawning look of realization crossing his features, as his house explodes around them, sending pieces of his family home flying everywhere around them leaving dust in its wake. Stiles smiles before walking over to Derek, Running a knife towards his midsection, eliciting a deathly howl before swiftly passing out from the pain. Stiles quickly pushes him onto the floor, using his magic to heal the wound much quicker than werewolf healing can do, before sitting and waiting for the pack to respond to the howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thoughts for destroying the house was since the first time when derek was manipulated and betrayed he lost the house and now its only fitting that the second time around its taken from him too


	3. Alittle Faith Trust And Pixie Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because im evil to my self and i have nothing to do, i'll update this again because i dont want to forget my idea

When Derek comes to his senses, he’s surrounded by pack and by the looks on their faces, they all know what happened. “Stiles, Why The Fuck Did You Destroy Our Home!” he says with as much anger and frustration he can muster looking at Stiles, he shrugs his shoulders as he says simply “I didn’t want to stay there and be reminded of what happened and I figure this way we can either move on and rebuild together as one big family and like this house become stronger or we could choose our paths and move on, but I prefer the rebuild” at that he extends his arm to Derek who takes it loving the shift between angry Stiles to thinking Stiles “so where are we going to stay then?” stiles looks at him “Oh I didn’t tell you, I must’ve forgot we're staying with dad, but don’t think your off the hook, just because I’m giving you a second chance doesn’t mean its gonna come easy” at this Lydia steps in front of Derek and brings her hand right across his cheek “I warned you what would happen if you hurt him and trust me, I intend to keep that promise” and with a swiftness that only Lydia can muster while wearing 5 inch stilletos she turns on her heels walks towards the jeep as she says “Come Stiles, we're going to go to lunch where we are going to talk”. Within the years of them being pack, Lydia became his best friend next to Scott, and even though he may be a powerful witch, he still has a healthy dose of fear for her. He escorts her to his jeep where they head off leaving the rest of the pack and Derek alone to deal with each other.

Derek looks at the rest of his pack awaiting to see his fate, and the only looks he can see are looks of pity and sadness, Boyd walks up to him first placing a hand on his shoulder, looking over to the ruined version of the pack house saying “You messed up, big time, but hey, if it was Lydia, you’d still be in the house” and with that he walks away, the rest of the pack slowly saying goodbye to the house they’ve grown to be apart of. Derek doesn’t leave though, he just stays and watches as the dust settles while he pictures how much worst it could have been if Stiles wasn’t his mate.

Lydia looks over at stiles from her seat in the jeep and says softly “What really happened stiles?”, Taken off guard Stiles swerves a bit but corrects himself before pulling over on the side of the road before turning to her and whispering “Lyd, its late.” Lydia looks at him for a second before a look crosses her features and she reaches over to him and grabs his arm and squeezes. Ever since Stiles turned 13, his Doctor had told him he was going to be a carrier, one of the only males that can carry a child to term, he wasn’t treated any differently by his parents but he didn’t dare tell anyone for fear of what they were going to say, so when he had told Lydia, she literally fell off his bed, but they don’t speak about that for fear of him not being able to even practice making children. Lydia, stays silent as she sees, the tears that Stiles has been holding back since he stepped into the room, “When I saw them, I couldn’t let him know, I was on my way over because I spoke to a doctor in New York and said that it’s a possibility because i'm fertile or some shit like that and my flow should have started yesterday but it hasn’t and, I saw them and I lost it” by now Stiles was resting his head on the steering wheel, crying silently beside Lydia who is rubbing his back comfortingly while he broke down beside her, “so hunny, what was your plan for destroying your home?” stiles peaked over at her, and he knew she was being genuine just from her tone and the smile on her face “Honestly, I don’t want my baby to grow up with so many demons surrounding him/her” Lydia smiled softly at this, but then she slapped him upside his head “Ow” he said rubbing at his head and eyes “what was that for” Lydia sighed “You’re an idiot, you know that”, Stiles looks up at her with a fond expression on his face “and why am I an idiot this time” Lydia’s expression takes on a dangerous look “For putting your body through that much strain by using that much of your powers at once” she looks out the window for a second before she turns back to Stiles and says “come on lets get to Deaton before you collapse from the stress and I am not risking my future nephew/niece’s life because you’re an idiot” 

Stiles starts the drive but this time with a destination in mind as he drives them towards Deaton’s clinic.  
Deaton is outside waiting for them when they get there, ushering them inside with his usual formalities, Deaton turns to them, taking in the state of Stiles and Lydia before turning to Lydia and saying “Mind telling me what this visit is about?” Lydia looks over at Stiles before saying “Stiles may be pregnant, but just found Derek in bed with another woman, and went a little stir fry exerting his body way too much in the process” Deaton looks at him, reaches over and smacks him in the back of his head without any remorse before saying “come this way, I can help you with replenishing your magical energy” leading them through to the back of the room.

While they get Stiles out, Derek stays on the outside of the clinic, having heard every part of that conversation and feeling even more like a dick than usual, but resolves himself to make it up to his husband and possible child before its too late. He pulls out his phone to make a few calls to get his life started over and to surprise his husband with positive reinforcements before trying to rebuild his trust.


	4. I Need You More Than You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a slight warning stiles has a panic attack, i dont go into too much detail as ive never experienced one to can speak on it but it is touched upon, i apologise for any misrepresentation that may happen and if you would like to correct me, feel free to do so in the comments, As Always thank you for reading and Enjoy :)

That night Derek slept downstairs on the couch at Casa-De-Stilinksi while Stiles layed in his bed, sleep refusing to take him down into the realms on unconscious.  
As he layed there, he couldn't help but think about the events of the day before and how far they've come to only be set back by the hands of one bitch. The more he thought, the faster his heart rate picked up and the shorter his breaths came, he fought his way free of the confines of his blanket pushing himself into a sitting position in the corner of his room.

Wrapping his arms around his head, he fought his way free of the panic attack. Suddenly Stiles feels a presence trying to push itself into his mind, his instinct kicks in and between one short breath and another, half of the furniture in his room is slammed against the end wall.  
He hears a sudden grunt of pain and that snaps stiles back to reality, breaking him from his panic induced stupor long enough to see Derek in a crumpled mess of his furniture. Tears start to well in his eyes as he takes in the mess realizing that that presence he felt was Derek trying to get through his bubble of telekinetic energy. 

Stiles rushes across the room to make sure his husband is alright checking over every inch of his still form to make sure any and all cuts are healing before sinking to his knees and just crying, heaving heavy sobs that he’d held back, overwhelmed by the recent event of his own personal life. 

 

Derek awakes with a jolt as he hears Stiles labored breaths and rabbit like heartbeat from downstairs. In seconds he up the stairs on his way to Stiles' room, he forces the door open with a grunt, only to see, Stiles hunched over in the corner, surrounded by a bright blue light covering his entire form.

Cautiously Derek walks over whispering Stiles name softly so as to not startle him, slowly he stretches his hand out to press against the light just to test it to see if he could pass through and in a second he’s thrown across the room along with the furniture from Stiles’ room, knocking his head against the wall with a muffled grunt.

Derek comes to his senses to see Stiles rocking himself on his haunches as sobs threaten to steal the last breath in his body, without second thought he takes Stiles' wrist and pulls him towards him as he tries to comfort his husband in any way he possibly can. 

Stiles feels Derek’s hand wrapping around his wrist but before he can react, he’s being pulled into a hug while Derek whispers reassurances of comfort in his ear, while rubbing his back, the sentiment itself reminds him of his mother, which causes another fit of sobs to rack him over.

When Stiles calms down enough to breath, Derek looks at him and whispers a soft “Better?”, Stiles makes to respond but his throat is so dry from all the crying, it feels like hes swallowed sandpaper so he merely just nods.

Derek makes to get up when Stiles grabs his arm and whispers a soft “Don’t go”. Derek looks back at the wreck that is Stiles right now and all he can think of is how he caused it, but follows Stiles plea regardless and takes the box of tissues from the night stand to clean Stiles face up before dragging him back to the bed, adjusting him in a more comfortable position before humming a sweet song to him allowing Stiles to just fall asleep quietly in his arms. Sure everything’s not perfect right now, but they’ll worry about that in the morning when Stiles is more stable to speak. Derek thinks to himself, 'the harder part is over now, the rest we'll take in stride'


	5. Can You Rebuild?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Emrys90 for helping me flesh out this chapter and make it plausible...guys my internet is down so the updates may be delayed until i can log on for you guys

When Derek wakes up from his very rough night of Stiles’ restless sleep and sore muscles from being thrown across the room to sleeping badly, he realizes he’s alone. He sits up groggily, and does a sensory scan of the house. Realizing Stiles isn’t home, he gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready for work. What Derek doesn’t see is Stiles phone, and suit still in the room, but that’s only because the room is still a mess from last night when Stiles blasted everything into the wall. 

During the course of the day he checks his phone just to make sure Stiles hasn’t answered any of his texts, which comes up as always as a negative.

When it rolls around to closing time at the mechanic shop, instead of heading home Derek heads to the bar to sulk in his never ending man pain. He can’t get drunk but that doesn't stop him from trying. Mid way through his 4th drink , the bartender looks over at him and says “You sure can put em away, Watcha in here for” 

Derek responds with a gruff “Personal shit”, and makes no move to elaborate. He turns his head to the tv in the corner of the bar to see the reporter talking about an accident on a back road, Derek Notices the jeep immediately and asks the bartender to turn it up so he can hear. He catches it right as she says there was no body found at the scene but the jeep is totaled and spots of blood disappear right outside of the jeep. Derek’s breath starts to come up short as he rushes out of the bar, shifting into his alpha form to find his husband.

When the Sheriff woke up this morning, he told himself he was going to ignore the fact that his son was married and shoot Derek for even thinking about hurting his boy, but decided that Stiles was big enough to fight his own battles and by the sound of things last night, a battle had been fought. When he passed by Stiles’ room, Derek lay in bed alone but that didn't bother him much as Stiles has to get into to work early. What did bother him though was that Stiles phone was still in his room along with his work outfit hung up on the closet door and Stiles leaving without having made breakfast for the anyone. He takes notice of all these things because stiles marked a hyper vigilante rune onto his shoulder when he had just learned about the supernatural, it’s saved his ass enough times for him to know that it works and his son is truly gifted, just like his mother.

But he decided he wasn't going to push it just yet, it’s wasn't an issue just yet as the had day only started, maybe he went for a run and left his phone and just hasn’t gotten back yet. But that thought didn't stay long as he found tire tracks outside leading away from the house and the jeep missing.

The first thing John did when he stepped into the office was track down the jeep, when he found it over in the next town he didn’t worry too much as his sons job as the Supernatural Sheriff, which he was promoted to last year July by the government when he single handedly took down a flight of pixies that were heading into town, does take him out of town quite often, which is what probably put their marriage in the mess it had been in the first place.

When sheriff got the call at around 6, that his sons jeep was found wrapped around a tree, he heart sank down to his stomach, and his stomach down to his knees, as he feared he’d lose the only family he had left.

When Derek got to the scene the sheriff was already there looking at the jeep and taking in the mess, when he swiftly turned around to point an accusatory finger at Derek “Hale!, You caused this, so you had better Damn well fix it before I have to” sending an icy glare his way, Derek didn’t even have time to react before the pack huddled against each other in obvious union looking to Derek for all to see that the world has ended and there’s nothing left for them to live for. 

Derek opens his mouth but nothing comes out. The more he tries to speak is the more he starts to choke on his tears as the reality sets in that he may lose his husband and unborn child to the supernatural.

Having already broken down, Scott and Lydia take over and start to assign duties for everyone to find Stiles before it’s too late. Lydia doesn’t dare however bring up the fact that Stiles may be pregnant because it’s not her secret to tell and she values their friendship more than her relationship with Jackson, but the look that has set on her face is a look of cold determination, when she turns to the sheriff and says “We’ll find him, We have to”. 

When the pack looked around, the forest looked peaceful and calm as if nature was settled somehow, like a puzzle peace has been unlocked and all was right with the world, it set Derek on edge because if Stiles could read the forest, the forest could read Stiles, so why would the forest be calm if Stiles was missing. It also coupled with his pack/mate bond has not been disrupted since last night and that was the last time he seen Stiles.

Looking off into the forest tears start to well up in his eyes as he goes over everything that happened recently starting with himself. To his left Derek hears the rustling of trees, and he steels his emotions for whatever or whoever it may be, until the familiar sent of, wood, sunflowers and char from smoke hit his senses as Tamara crawls out in front of him with half of her body burned badly and one leg torn off.

She looks up at him and a cry of relief escapes her lips as she says “Derek”.


	6. 1 Step Forward 5 Steps Backword

Derek tried to mask his emotions but she sees the look of surprise and relief that his eyebrows give away, he looks out into the trees, ears cocked listening for the rest of his pack and finding their locations before he turns back to Tamara and says “if you want to stay alive, you need to come with me” and with a new found haste, he picks her up and hushes her quiet while throwing her over his shoulder. 

As Derek turns to make for the road, dread starts to pool low in his stomach with the tell-tale signs of nature magic at work, he hastens his steps as much as he can with the added weight before the forest starts to block his path, in the literal sense of trees growing to full height in two seconds having to dodge branches and bark.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the most terrifying thing he thinks he will ever see. Slowly he puts Tamara down and walks over to the freshly grown tree stomp with the wedding ring he gave to Stiles when they were getting married and what smelled like fresh tears but just that, no heartbeat, no person, just tears and the ring. 

The world freezes for a while as he stares at the ring, and it only unfreezes when he hears a muffled grunt coming from behind him, he picks up the ring and carefully places it into his top breast pocket over his heart before going back over to Tamara to pick her up again, but this time more animalistic and jerky as he just runs straight towards Deaton’s clinic to just leave her on their doorstep, before he runs in the bushes to watch to see if she gets inside safely.

While the others start to search, Lydia pulls Scott away from the pack but before he can comment, she sends a withering gaze his way that all but screams when there out of earshot.  
Scott nods his head when the rest of the pack are out of earshot and she looks at him, a look of importance and trust. 

She says to him “What I’m about to tell you is very important that you keep to yourself ok.” He looks at her confused but determined and nods his head for her to continue “Stiles may be pregnant right now but it’s a still a possibility so he asked me to keep it quiet but due to circumstances I think you should now” Scott looks seconds away from screaming excitedly when reality hits him like a freight truck.

Stiles is missing. 

A Pregnant Stiles is missing.

He turns to her and whispers “how do we find him?” 

Lydia looks off into the distance of the forest before she replies “That’s the thing, I’ve already found him”. 

Scott and Lydia walk directly through the glimmer that Stiles had put up to hide himself in the forest only to find a very naked Stiles lying in the grass of the forest surrounded by a pool of fresh blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know its short but i hope this adds some more layers to an already full story line


	7. Im Done Trying

Scott rushes to his side and pulls him into a sitting position while Lydia walks around the blood to inspect him for wounds, when she doesn’t find any, she looks at him and starts to inspect his face for signs of injury, she takes a small bottle of water and pours it on his face and he comes to a start gasping for air and sputtering, before realizing who he’s with and he relaxes into Scotts arms again, “How did you find me” he directs towards Lydia before she looks at him and says

“When I want to be hidden I do the same, only I have on clothes” at that Stiles looks down at himself and looks back at her, modesty long gone, now he’s just tired.

“Did you bring clothes or am I going to have to go home naked?” Lydia shakes her head and says in a soft fragile voice “how’s the baby doing?” 

Stiles looks away towards to blood lying on the floor and closes his eyes before new tears start to breach the surface. 

Without needing to explain Scott squeezes his shoulders in comfort while Lydia wraps him up in a hug saying “Oh hunny, its ok, its going to be alright”.

Scott’s ears perk at the sign that some of the pack is coming when he makes to stand, Stiles stops him and says “no need to, they can’t hear, smell or see us”,

Scott looks at him and replies “Yes but they’re worried about you the least they should know is that your safe”

Lydia looks at Stiles and sees that he just wants to be left alone and replies “and they will but for now let’s just take care of Stiles and get him home”. 

She looks out into the forest before saying “Are you strong enough to get home in the glimmer or do you need to stay here?” he looks genuinely puzzled at the question but says “I can make it”

With that they get up to make the trek back to Lydia’s car.

 

Derek sits outside of the Stilinksi Residence waiting for Stiles to get home so that they can talk and maybe make this work, when he hears Lydia’s car coming from down the street.

Scott turns to Stiles and says “Dereks here, do you want us to deal with him or do you?” Stiles looks out the window and says “no, you do it, I cant trust myself around him”

When Scott and Lydia step out of the car Derek’s face hardens and before they can speak he says “Let me speak to Stiles”, Scott looks at him and says “Yea well he doesn’t want to speak to you right now, so just leave”

Derek’s eyes change alpha red as he says “Yea well it doesn’t matter now does it, im still Speaking to my mate.” at that Stiles steps out of the car, receiving all three of their attention at once,

“You wanted to speak to me, Speak now or forever hold your peace” Derek looks at Lydia and Scott and says “I don’t think I can say sorry enough to show you I mean it but I really am sorry” 

Stiles rolls his eyes heaven ward before a sweet smile takes over his face. Dropping his blanket from around his shoulders, revealing a naked Stiles, he walks over to Derek and wraps his arms around his neck.

Seeing this Scott readies himself to attack but Lydia’s hand on his shoulder stops him.

Stiles looks up at him with the sweetest smile before he says “Your sorry” and at that his arms tighten and his face turns sour “Your sorry, lets recap shall we, I walked in on you cheating, and to fix it and everything, I blew up our house so us and the baby would start new, yea baby but guess what” at that one hand finds Derek’s jaw and turns it so his ear is directly beside his mouth and whispers “Now the baby died because I couldn’t handle the stress of everything you’ve done.” 

He turns Derek’s head towards the forest and says again “You forget I can see everything that goes on the in there, now that you have back your ring, here’s my message” 

He steps away from Derek and walks to his porch when he says “Just stay away from me” as he steps into his house with Scott and Lydia directly on his heels rushing past Derek to help Stiles in his time of need.


	8. Starting Over

John passed his sons room for the sixth time this morning waiting for him to pep up, and after speaking to him after the second time he decided to leave it up to his friends to deal with.

The thing is, only Issac and Scott can get in, the others saying something like “The house and the forest get angry when were near”. So they haven’t been coming by as often and the sheriff knows when not to mess with his son.

It seems like only yesterday when he had to drag him away from his laptop to get him to school, instead of him having the authority to work from home for as long as he wants to.

Lydia walks into Stiles’ room for the fifth time this week with an angry tilt to her mouth saying “Genim Stillinksi, You are getting your ass out of bed. Tonight we are going out because you have been sulking for too long and you need to get back out there. I swear to God if the Forest tries to stop me you are going to pay!”

Stiles looks up at her over his pillow and sighs throwing the sheet off his bed, knowing that if he doesn’t move now she will drag his ass out of bed, without touching, him mind you.

He looks over to her and she just points to the shower, raising one eyebrow at him daring her to say something.

He just sighs and gets up. On his way to the bathroom, Scott, Issac, Danny and Allison shove his shower stuff at him and push him towards to bathroom while they went downstairs to wait  
.  
After what seemed like forever, Lydia and Danny go up and pick out an outfit for him. Something that hugs his thighs like no one else, fits his biceps like he was dripping in water, shoes to match his dark red shirt, a black blazer to match his pants and spiked hair that gave him a young Tony Stark look. To top it off Danny gave him a pair of glasses that had a light red tint to it.

Stiles started walking downstairs when Scott wolf whistled. Isaac took out his cellphone and snapped a picture. Allison leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Danny slung his arm around Stiles' shoulders.

After they all loaded up, they head out to the Jungle for ladies night. 

As they get inside, Issac and Danny both head out to the dance floor to start dancing with one another. Meanwhile Scott, Allison and Lydia hang back with Stiles, trying to persuade him into dancing.

They all start off easy with shots and throughout the course of the night Stiles starts to feel looser and happier. So much that he wanders off by himself, only to be stopped by the chest of a very handsome man. The guy looks to around his age and height. The guy was smirking at him in a way that would send signals about stranger danger to a sober Stiles.

He found himself following this mans every sway and movement, as if he were seeing the aura of him. Magic starts to surround the two of them, one of raw nature and the other of animalistic need. This one was very similar to his and Derek’s. That thought alone has his night being ruined, so much that he misses a step and bumps into his dance partner spilling the contents of his cup all over his front.

Stiles splutters out an apology to the guy who doesn’t take it. Throughout the whole ordeal, Stiles agrees to one date to make it up to the mysterious stranger. Who he still has no idea what his name is, but somehow feels oddly safe with.

Stiles catches Lydia and tells her about what happened and how he ended up agreeing to dinner. He needs her to be there as his buffer. Eyeing the man Lydia feels his power radiating off him and instantly agrees, not wanting to leave Stiles alone to deal with this by himself.

They walk across the street to a Denny’s open at this hour of the night. Stiles and Lydia sit across from the stranger, who has his first two buttons undone showing off his hairy chest. He was staring at the two of them with a peaked interest.  
Stiles starts off to break the silence with, “Hi, I’m Stiles, this is Lydia and you are?”.

The stranger looks at him and smiles replying a sense of calm, “Nice to meet you, I’m Collin”.

Lydia finding no reason to be blunt and cuts to the chase, “Why do you feel like old magic?” 

Stiles looks at her with a flabbergasted look while Collin merely looks amused before he replies “That’s because I am of old magic”

Stiles retorts “Wait, how old? Like Gandalf old or…”.

The man in front of them merely chuckles and says “More like the twelfth doctor old, but we're not here for that are we? You agreed to a date, but this feels like an interrogation if you don’t mind my saying."

Stiles feels more than he hears the wolves, Danny and Allison coming towards them. He simply placates them by saying “Well a date it is.”

Issac takes that as his cue and sits in a booth across from them pulling Danny along with him. Scott and Allison join them after a quick debate.

Collin looks back at Stiles and sighs, “Your guard wolves are here, I don’t feel like this is much of a date. So I’ll let you know when I feel like it is a real date." He looks at the wolves and humans, "Without all the babysitters." Without a word, he gets up and walks off.

Stiles gawks after him puzzled at what just happened when Lydia looks over at him and says “I don’t trust him."

Stiles turns his head and says “I don’t either, but if we want answers we’ll have to wait till my date apparently."

Discreetly Issac texts Derek to let him know what just happened and that Stiles has a date along with the picture he took of stiles earlier that day. In a fit of jealousy and anger, he breaks a wall in his new apartment, he curses at his already healing broken hand and hangs his head realizing he’s going to have to repair the now damaged wall too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd Like to thanks emrys90 for assisting me with this chapter


	9. Get Stiles to Fall in Love with Me Again

Stiles wakes up all but groggy, in pain reeling from all that happened the night before but he tells himself to put it behind him as today is a new day.

Its Saturday, he realizes, and his dad has the day off. So he fines him sitting on the couch watching something on tv, Stiles drops beside him and rests his head on his father’s shoulder. The position is a little uncomfortable seeing as there about the same height but no one moves away, just enjoying the comfort of father-son bonding time.

The sheriff takes a sniff and pushes stiles away with a laugh saying “Don’t lean on me when you need a shower, that’s just wrong”.

Stiles laughs and replies “But DAD I love you and I want you to smell like me in my natural scent.” Stretching his arms out making grabby hands for his dad while John has one hand on his son's chest pushing him away. The both start laughing as stiles slowly gets up to head towards the bathroom.

He decides to just spend the morning in the bathroom just relaxing, doing all the things he never has a chance to do on a regular morning.

When Stiles makes it back to his room, his mood instantly sours when he sees Derek sitting in the corner like Stiles was sixteen all over again. Restraining himself, Stiles bites out “HOW did you get in?”

Knowing Derek will hear the added emphasis on the how, Derek smirks and says, “When you’re not thinking, your wards go down."

Stiles narrows his eyes and replies, “And that gives you the right to break into my room?”

Derek tries to get up sensing the anger from Stiles, but can’t move as the chair he’s sitting in has somehow gotten tighter. Derek looks at Stiles and says “We need to talk."

Stiles turns his back to Derek in search of clothes from his dresser before he says “If you want to talk, talk, because I have nothing to say to you.”

Derek just replies calmly “Well isn’t that obvious since you’ve already cheated on me.”

Stiles stops and turns around very slowly “Is that what you think Derek? What I’ve accepted one date from someone who finds me attractive and suddenly I’ve cheated on you, when you’ve probably fucked the whole Beacon Hills Area?!” his voice getting progressively louder by the end of that statement.

Derek doesn’t even look sorry he just looks contrite when he said “I’ve already apologized, What more do YOU want?!”

Stiles stops because Derek honestly believes an apology is supposed to fix everything. “Derek. Get. Out.”

He grits out as he releases Derek from his chair prison, and sends a blast of telekinetic energy towards him, forcing him through the window.

\------------

Derek falls on his four feet, in front of John, who was sitting on the porch with his shotgun in hand.

He looks at Derek and says “You sure know how to piss people off." Derek grunts in response picking himself up and dusting himself off.

John signals Derek to sit beside him, “Derek let me teach you something, Trust is a very fragile thing, its like a mirror, you can always fix it when its broken but you will always see the cracks when you look for your reflection. Stiles is that mirror. If you want to get him back, going in ‘I’m The Alpha what I say goes’ isn’t going to work. I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but my son is happiest when he is with you. If you fuck this up again, I will shoot you and I won’t miss this time.”

Saying that, Derek remembers when Stiles came out to his father about their relationship, werewolves and everything in between. The Sheriff came to his house and started firing at Derek. 

Derek looks at him “So how do I do it? Fix it I mean.”

John looks out into the woods and says, “Get him to fall in love with you all over again.”

John slowly gets up and fires one shot right beside Derek’s foot, causing Derek to jump away and move into the driveway. “Just making sure you remember you’re not welcomed here right now. These bullets won’t kill you, but they sure as hell will hurt you.”

John closes the front door behind him, leaving Derek standing off in the driveway thinking about the advice he got.

'Get Stiles to fall in love with him again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd Like to thanks emrys90 for assisting me with this chapter, also i apologise for taking so long, im moving in a couple of days, so its very busy at my house but thank you guys for reading


	10. The 'Date"

Stiles sits on his bed typing away at a progress report he was finishing up for his office when he sees small flashes of light jumping out of thin air in front of him.

When he looks up he sees fireworks laid out infront of him creating the form of a card, with the words “Will You Stiles Stilinksi-Hale go to dinner with me?”

When he realizes what it is, he starts to smile at the way Collin sends his message. For another five minutes, he just sits there and marvels at how much Collin seems to like him.

He quickly draws the air for the trace of old magic in his room and re-opens the card again, if only to just take a look at the address that I written on the card, but ends up staring at the card with a grin plastered on his face.

\------

Isaac looks down at his phone and sighed. ‘I really hates that he’s spying on Stiles for Derek.’ he thinks,  
‘Honestly why can't they just forgive each other and have angry make-up sex for the next week? No they have to make it difficult and clash everytime they see each other. Now I have to shadow two magic users. Like that's going to be a piece of cake.

\------

Stiles gets home and starts taking out what he wants to wear for the date. He pulls out a faded pair dark blue jeans, a royal blue shirt, a gray cardigan, and ocean blue vans.

He walks to the shower and turns it on. He feels a tugging on his wards and rushes back to his room.

When he gets there, both Isaac and Scott are in his room waiting for him. Scott looks at him expectantly and says "Stiles I don't think this is a good idea. You don't even know what kind of guy this Collin dude is. For all you know he could be some grade A psychopath that cuts you to pieces and throws you in the ocean."

Stiles looks back at Scott, smiles and says, "I'm guessing you just got done with a marathon of Dexter."

Scott smiles and replies, "Yeah dude's a genius but crazy."

"I don't think you should go either Sty. I don't trust him." Isaac said walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm.

Isaac's main instincts are self-preservation, but that would take a backseat is someone he cares for is in trouble.

"Look I know you talk to Derek and have been telling him what I’m doing. I'm not mad, just don't let Collin catch you." Stiles turns around and starts walking towards the bathroom to take his shower.

"Your not pissed?" Isaac asked slowly. Scared on what Stiles might do.

"No.”Stiles stops and turns his neck “I know you care for me, you both do. But I kind of like knowing I still have pack to fall on to. Now get ready because you two have a date and I'm in need of a shower."

\------

Scott was freaking out. Stiles just told him that he was going on a date. A date where he is going to meet this Collin guy. A date were his date was Isaac.

Yeah things are so not what they seem. Last time Scott worked up the courage to ask him out, they ended up at the Zoo with half the pack.

After that Scott lost all courage to ask the curly haired blonde out.

Now he found himself at a fancy restaurant, in nice dress clothes and sitting in front of said curly haired blonde who happens to make his clothes so appealing.

Scott looks at the waiter and follows his eyes that landed on Isaac's lips, feeling his claws come to the surface,he fights to keep it under control.

"Yes I will have the Chicken Alfredo with a Caesar Salad and a double James Jameson with Coke." Isaac said looking up from his menu and giving the waiter a small smile.

"And for you Sir?" The waiter asked looking at Scott.

"Same but instead of Jameson make mine a Crown and three instead of two." Scott said giving his best bitch face at the waiter.

"Scott what's up with you? You look like Derek?"

Scott face falls and he gives him his best I'm a cute and innocent puppy look and for good measure he lets a little whine slip out.

Isaac cocks an eyebrow at him causing Scott to blush.

\------

"Wow, at first I thought you brought them along as watch dogs, but now it just looks like their first date." Collin says taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Please no dog jokes for tonight. and yeah it is, well technically it's their second, but to Isaac it's their first." Stiles says and then takes a bite of his salad.

Collin tilts his head and stops himself from asking another question when he sees the waiter come by and pour more wine into their glasses.

Stiles notices it was the waiter that served Scotts table. The same waiter that was hitting on Isaac shamelessly in front of Scott.

Stiles smiles and says, "Yeah Scott asked him out on a romantic day at the Zoo. Lydia heard and invited herself, Danny and Jackson."

The waiter smiles and Stiles couldn't help but want to smack it off his face so he continues, "So later on that night we all left the house because the Chandler was shaking so much it looked like it was going to fall and Isaac isn't a quiet person."

Stiles pauses to take a sip of water, "We didn’t see them for four days and three nights. When we did Scott had the smuggest look plastered on his face and Isaac walked funny for two weeks." when he finished without looking up at the waiter, he calmly takes a bit out of his salad and looks up at the waiter, challenging him to say something.

The waiter chokes on air and blushes a deep shade of red. 

From across the room you could hear choking as well and a clatter of silverware.   
\--------------------------  
Scott was choking and Isaac was patting his back. Both were so red they made tomatoes look pink.

Collin bursts out laughing with tears streaming down his face and Stiles couldn't hold the smile that slowly grew on his face.

Scott glared at him from across the room and Stiles just shrugs his shoulders.

"Was that really true or was that just to fuck with the waiter?" Collin asks after he calmed down

"Fuck with 'em" replied Stiles as he finished his house salad.  
\------

"Look thanks for the date Collin it was fun and I really enjoyed myself."

"But?" Collin asked looking down.

"I'm still in love with My husband and I don't want to lead you on." Stiles said looking up to the moon.

"Hey." Stiles looks down and meets Collin's gaze, "I know you still love him. I can see it in your eyes, but give me two more dates. Thats all I ask for. After that we can either be friends or go our separate ways. Deal?"

Stiles smiles at that, "Deal."

"We can take you home if you want Stiles." Scott said walking up to him.

Stiles looked past him and sees the waiter walking out with his first three buttons undone. Stiles pulls Scott and Isaac close and laces their hands together, "So I'm going for a three-some. Talk to you later Collin."

Scott chokes on air as Isaac gawks at Stiles. The waiter stumbles a little. Collin smirks and leans into Stiles' personal space, kisses his cheek and whispers, "Have fun. Scott make sure he can walk in the morning will you."

Scott blushes deeper and barely manages nodding his head, not quite getting why both Stiles and Collin insists on making him look bad in Isaac's eyes.

That was until he saw the waiter and everything clicks. "Yeah don't worry about it. Just don't be mad if he prefers me over you afterwards. Come on babe lets show Sty how we do it McCall style." he says smoothly and wraps his arm around the two of them. Scott grabs Isaac's ass and Isaac lets a moan slip out. Once he realises what he did Isaac blushes again.

\------

"Okay Derek doesn't need to know about what happened outside the restaurant." Stiles says getting out of the car.

"I think its a bit too late on that." Isaac said holding up his phone.

 

The text read:

From: Alpha D.

What the hell was that?! Now you and McCall are fuck buddies and your going to teach him the "McCall Style"?!

You better hope I don't get my hands on you two in the next two days.

 

"Don't worry if he wants me he won't hurt you two. Be safe and call me when you guys get home." Stiles said walking away from them.

He can't believe Derek was there and if he wasn't, then who in the fuck is Derek's spy now?

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to thank my beta and my friend emrys90 for helping me to write and edit this chapter, when i had writers block


	11. What Have You Done

Stiles sat in his bed that night pondering on who it could have been. He thought of anyone else that could have been there, that he may have noticed. 

Then it dawned on him, The Waiter.

He got up angrily and opened the window with a flourish, “Derek!” He screamed into the night. “Derek Get Your Furry Ass In Here!” Moving away from the window.

He turned around and waited for Derek. He was gathering what to ask him in this pseudo question assault he had planned.

“So we separate for two weeks and your already going on dates. Then you wonder why I can’t trust you.” He scowls.

Stiles looks up and his face is the look of disbelief, but in the same moment you can see the amount of shits he gave going down. “You don’t trust me. Wow, isn’t that a turn of events, I find it funny that as soon as someone else finds me interesting, you get jealous and all of a sudden you don’t trust me. You know what, I’m not even going to recap the past because if I do, I’m going to kill you!”

He throws his hands up and takes a deep breath not even bothering to wait for a reply. 

“Who’s the waiter, Alexander was it?”

That question throws Derek for a minute, before his eyebrows realigned with his scowl, “No one. ” He says curtly as usual.

Its not what he says, it’s the way he says it that catches Stiles of gaurd. “Did you sleep with him?” He asks calmly.

Derek looks away,

“Did. You. Sleep. With. Him?” He asked again, but with more of the Alpha’s second command brimming in the question.

Derek’s first response is to fight it, but knowing if he does its going to be worse for them. “Oh My God.” Stiles says dumbstruck, “Oh my God Derek, how many people have you slept with since we’ve been married and do not lie to me.” His eyes turn a dull silver.

The thing he noticed is that the more nature around him the brighter the color. He looks at Derek and just shakes his head breaking all power trace from flowing.

“I’m not doing this again Derek, I can’t. If there’s any more secrets I should know about, can I just get them all at once, but not now. Now I just want to be alone, so can you close the window on your way out?” Resignation thick in his voice.

Knowing in his heart that they may not be what they once were. That in the end, they might find out if it's worth fixing.


	12. Are we really doing this again

Stiles woke up that morning with a throbbing headache, a raging hardon, and a text message from his husband. After surveying all the problems he decided a plan of action, dealing with the headache and the hardon at the same time sounded like the best option. 

15 minutes later he stil had the headache but it was now fueled to another problem, Derek. He checked the message that read "Meet me at the coffee shop, at 3, you know the one" 

Checking the time he realised it's already 3:30 he just resigns himself to being in the same company with him and hoping he doesn't blow shit up like last time.

\------------------------------------------

He got to the coffee shop at around 3:45 in a plain tee, and jeans, nothing fancy, but as soon as he spotted Derek he felt severely underdressed.

Wearing the same tux they got Married in, Derek sat at the booth with flowers on the table holding his head and muttering curses at himself. Stiles heart shrank and grew all at the same time, pissed at what Derek did but shocked and awed and how he was trying hard. 

Derek realised he had a guest at the same time stiles walked through the door but decided not the show it considering his guest was late and it pissed him off just that much that he waited 45 minutes for himself.

Stiles decided to delay the process even further buy ordering a cup of coffee and waiting by the bar to get it before making his way over to where Derek sat and un gracefully falling into the seat, with saying a word to the other but looking at him through guarded eyes.

Derek started " hey, how'd you sleep?"  
Stiles lifted a brow at the question but didn't respond, choosing that moment to pour sugar into his coffee from the packets on the table.

Hefting a put upon sigh and bracing himself for what was to come, Derek said "The answer is 12"

Stiles froze "What?"

"I slept with 12 people since we've been married, excluding you" 

In that moment, not even the waiter could have seen when the cup stiles was holding shattered on the floor and his arms were extended across Derek's face in the most graceful version of fists flying anyone has ever seen. 

And just as fast as it started Stiles jumped off the table and walked towards to forest where now not one single person could find or stop him from himself.


	13. Down the Rabbit hole We Go, Where We Labd No One Knows

Silence rang through the diner as all activity ceased, all eyes intent on watching Derek and his reaction, to practically being mauled, and having the other man storm out into the Forrest from a hole in the window that wasn't there moments before. 

The only thing Derek registered was the waiter snapping fingers Infront of his face to bring him back from himself, when realization dawned on him of what just happened, he bolted for the Forrest in search of his husband intent on getting him back. 

Though he knew running threw the Forrest was a bad idea considering what Stiles was, he had to prove himself somehow. Running through the Forrest, he felt a pull of a hand guiding him to where he knew he was suppose to be, so he followed it into a clearing, that had plants, trees and foliage all I knoted together that animated as soon as he step foot Infront of it. 

Stiles voice rang loud "Why?"

Derek dare not answer, a single question that holds meaning for a billion answers.

"Jackson was right. I shouldn't have loved you, all you've done is lie, hurt and cheat on me and for what reason I have no idea but the fact that you've done it alone is what truly hurts the most." 

Derek falls to the floor halfway through that rant, feeling his emotions, the Forrest's emotions toward him as well as his husbands through the sound of his voice. 

"What am I suppose to do Derek, what do you possibly want me to do?" Resignation thick in his voice along with hurt, and a hint of betrayal.

Derek thinks for a moment and says "I know you hate me, and I would hate me too, so I'm just going to leave you alone from now on, just know this, I do and will always still love you, and regaurdless of what happens, you were always enough, I just never saw it, if after a break you ever want to try again I'll be here waiting"

And with that he slowlys starts to walk away, looking to the Forrest in the direction of his husband's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the most honest manifestation of my recent emotions, and I cried while writing it, so I honestly hope you guys enjoy, were not done yet lovelies... As usual if you find errors point them out and I shall take a look at it thank you ^.^


	14. Nostalgia

Two weeks had passed from there final encounter, and Stiles was finally getting to the point where he didn't think about it or even care and there friends all skirted around the topic as best as they could, which knowing there friends was shit because they made everything obvious and awkward when the topic even becomes close, but he's learned to just bitch face it out and move on like the sarcastic bag of bones he is. And it was going good, ignoring the problem untill it went away and all, only that really only worked when he was home, he can't go to public places where people knew they were a couple without getting the looks of sympathy and disgust from the towns people and that's the thing he hated most, He didn't need there sympathy or there opinions he gets it enough from Lydia. 

But today, of all days, today was the worst day, his morning was rough, he woke up late and got stuck in traffic trying to get Into the city causing him to be 1 hour late for work this morning which Usually isn't an issue considering he's a head detective, it's just when he's not busy or moving, he thinks and when he thinks enevitably "Derek" and that's when the shitstorm of emotions happen.   
But the morning was fine and the day ran smooth, that is untill lunch, he decided he was going to go back to one of his favorite restaurants, one coincidentally owned and ran by Derek, and not because he has self preservation issues or whatever, no he justs loves the food. Yet as he stepped through th door, he was nervous and excited about seeing him even tho he still resented him in the back of his head. And that's when he saw it, Derek behind the bar, flirting with a customer while serving her drinks, doing the thing he always does, just smiles and lets them do the talking. And for some strange reason he didn't get angry, he wasn't angry. If Stiles was honest with himself, he would be jealous because that smile should be turned on him, but yet when Derek glanced up his smile faltered and he eyes look pained. And in the blink of a second Stiles froze the entire restaurant and stride over to Derek, his muscles doing all the work all while his brain said I be afraid of the big bad wolf. 

Derek holds his breath untill Stiles makes his way over and puts both hands on the table, a jester he hopefully reads means I don't want to harm you. "Not that I don't miss seeing you, but what are You doing here?"   
Stiles thinks for a minute and says "What, can't a guy just stop in for lunch at the worlds best curly fries distributor on Cali" 

Derek glowers "Sure you could, but you could have also not frozen my business, you know, what if someone walks in here" 

Stiles fires back just as fast "Then you'll hear them and look towards the door and I'll freeze them too, it's fine, you forget I know all your quirks, some all to well and others I'm just coming to terms with. Look I honestly didn't come here to fight but obviously this bitch on wheels right here doesn't know when something's not for sale" 

Derek grins at the fact that Stiles just said he was his property, 

"Derek look, I miss you ok, I hate you, but I miss you so I dunno where I'm going with this but I think we need a reset, and start again because this is killing me" and just like that the stress that Derek was hiding came back full force, his smile fell and you could start to see the cracks In his facade where a picture perfect Derek used to be, and he drops his head and whispers "I miss you too, more than you know, and yea I would like that and I promise I'll try this time" 

Stiles eyes bury themselves deep Into Derek's head and he says "Let's not make promises we can't keep" he bends over the counter and whispers with a smile "Fuck me over again and you won't even have the balls to see another person"


	15. A Touch Of Madness

Stiles wakes up to his phone excessivly vibrating by his head, curse him for choosing that rabbit vibration tone he thinks before mumbling"Hello?" 

Jackson screams "Finally! I've been calling you for hours, why have you been ignoring me Stilinski?" 

Stiles chukles "I miss you too asshole, when are you coming back cause i have a lot of shit to tell you"

Jackson's voice softens "If its about Derek get on skype"

Stiles mumbles a 'mmk' and draws for his laptop and opens skype, sure enough at least 10 notfications from skype pop up showing that Jackson had called, and texted, and left messages, and all Stiles could do was smile. Jackson answered as soon as it rung, took one look at Stiles' state and said "Why are you putting up with this?"

Stiles sobers up and looks at him, shrugs and says "Not everyone can be you"

Jackson nods and says "This is true, but thats why i'm me, your picking me up from the airport tommorow at 4, and where something nice not that red hoodie Ugh, why do you still have it"

Stiles laughs heartily at Jacksons show of affection, not even purtubed by the surprise trip, its not the first and it wont be the last.

"Yea Yea Yea, you know you love it just as much as i do so stop complaining"

Jackson makes a show of grimacing for Stiles amusement even though they both know everytime he visits, Lydia, Stiles and Danny all conviently loose articles of clothing.

"See ya tommorow asshat" Stiles says with a wink, Jackson just grimaces again but smiles when Stiles laughs at his face over skype.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles waits in the arrival lane for his friend; when Jackson steps out of the terminal with his bags in tow looking like the GQ model he is sporting his aviators, buz cut and his leather jacket, all heading for Stiles' new jeep.

"Hey Dork, long time no see" jackson says entering the jeep, Stiles looks up from his book and says "Missed you too, where we headed, anywhere but Dereks is fine"

Jackson's face falls at the statement, all lightness leaving the car suddenly, Jackson looks at him, really looks at him and says "How are You doing?".

Sometimes Stiles forgets how astute he is when hes not self absorbed, but in those moments is when he likes Jackson the most, has always and that is why there best friends, after Jackson left for london all those years ago, they got close over skype through Danny, and the friendship stuck because they both needed something the other could give. Then Stiles and Derek got together while Jacks' met this girl named Sasha.

Stiles ponders the question for a bit and hums before he says "Not good" breaking the glamour he's held up on himself, revealing the bags, hollow eyes and narrowing cheekbones. much to his chargin, Jackson doesnt gasp, he doesnt make a noise he just turns forward and says "To My House".

________________________________

Stiles pulls up in Jackson's driveway looking expectantly at the jock, when Jackson doesn't make a move to leave, Stiles resigns himself to talking about it. 

Jackson starts "Before u draw on the powers of nature to shut me up, hear me out" that comment draws a snort out of Stiles, too tired to retort so Jackson continues 

"You know I love you right" he pauses looking expectantly at Stiles, his face bare of any Gaurd and filled with raw emotion, 

Stiles looks up and smiles, "yea weirdo I love you too", 

Jacks relaxes at the statement but powers on "So what are we going to do now?" 

Stiles looks at him and in the tiniest of voices says "I don't know" Jackson looks at him and takes that as his cue to leave the jeep, and when he starts walking he turns around and signals that he expects Stiles to follow.

Stiles didn't know how it happened but all he remembers is falling asleep in Jackson's arms while Jackson ran his hands through his hair and updated him about his last stay in London.

As soon as Jasckon heard his heart beat slow, he placed stiles in his bed and wrapped him up, creeped downstairs to his garage, Thank God he still has the apartment Stiles forced him to get after way too many stays at the manor, unlocking his Porsche door, deigning to go visit his resident Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm feeling a pull in a new direction, if you like it let me noe, if you don't keep it to yourself and stick around for the ending for it will soon be near


	16. All Truths Shall Come To Light

Jackson steps into the foyer of the hale mansion, "Dumbass!" he calls up the stairs, "Hey Dumbass where are you?" Derek leaps off of the balcony and lands in front of him. Jackson sends a withering glare his way "Really, are we doing this now?"  
Derek just smirks, cutting to the chase Jackson just says "How are we going to fix Stiles?"  
Derek stiffens for a second then relaxes all together and breathes deep and heavy before saying "I don't know"

Jackson makes a face that shows his disgust but makes no move to speak on it. "I think you should end it with him"

Derek's hackles rise "Why so you can finally get him the way you want him, for a quick fuck?"

Jackson's eyes start to glow at the insult and takes measures breaths before he says "At least my quick fucks aren't while I'm 'with' someone, and even if thats all i wanted from him, its none of your business"

Derek's eyes start to glow to show there power "Stiles is my business"

Jackson retorts "So is that why you smell more of cheap alcohol and perfume than you do your husband. Have you even stopped?"

Much to his chagrin, Derek looks away, "You haven't have you? Your disgusting piece of shit Derek and im sorry Stiles had to put up with it"

Furious at the insult Derek throws his fist in Jackson's direction, catching him straight in the nose. Jackson looks up eyes there full glow and when he nexts speaks he fills his voice with as much venom as possible 

"Your killing him and you don't even care, you know what using his powers so much and so often do and your letting him"

Derek all but roars "I Cant Stop Him!"

Jackson counters "Of Course You Can!" his nose already healing for the break, "You are the man he trusted, You are the man he still wants, and You are the reason he's slowly dying and no one noticed, now I am going to go home and clean up Your mess so My best friend lives to still be"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson walks into his bedroom tentatively as to not wake Stiles, but that was no use as Stiles was already awake, eyes glowing. 

Stiles voice comes out like a whisper "Is it true?"

Jackson shuffles closer before he says "Is what true?", lying in the bed beside him, and wrapping his arms around the other.

Stiles huffs an annoyed sound "Was I just a quick fuck for you?"

Jackson kisses his shoulder and says "No you were never."

Hearing that Stiles relaxes once again in his arms, and Jackson actually feels the air pressure in the room lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles* i like throwing a bomb on what you thought was...this Story cannot be finished for now as i just like stretching it, but i feel the end may be near for our wonderstruck heroes.... Stay Tuned!!!!!


	17. I Love you, But I Wish I Didn't

Stiles woke up in a sobbing mess of himself, since that night he spent at Jacksons house, he hasn't gone back to his dad's, or even left the room to do much but shower, eat and the nessecities, truly feeling the pain he's been slaving off for the longest while, he's had visitors, friends but none of them could get him to do more than eat, he wouldn't speak, he wouldn't smile not even a smirk, he just sat there staring off into space or the occasional time where he'd be stating off into te Forrest no doubt watching over his friends and trying to repair himself of the damage. 

Deaton comes over twice a week with medicine that's suppose to counteract the effects that Stiles powers does to his body with extreme use, so he's been put on figurative bed rest. 

That is untill he gets a visit from the surely Alpha who started it all.

Derek knocks on the door before entering; Stiles is still so happy he taught him the door; and sits in the chair across from the bed. They sit there in silence while Derek gathers his thoughts and Stiles stares out the window trying to not be there at all 

"You know I never meant to hurt you"   
~Silence~  
"Stiles, I miss you"   
~More silence~

Derek takes a deep breath and gets up walks towards Stiles on the bed to try and gently kiss his forehead, bracing him self for the impact of Stiles wrath, that never comes, he just sits there silent and passive two things that are never used to describe Stiles in any way shape or form. Derek takes that as his cue to leave and right as Derek leaves he hears Stiles breath hitch for a second before he leaves, already feeling the sky about to burrs outside from Stiles mixed up emtion. 

Jackson outside cleaning up the back yard heard Derek's one sided conversation and felt the atmosphere outside change before he even knew Stiles was about to start crying again. 

The last time Stiles was this depressed was when they found out that they couldn't actually have kids bcuz of the complication, and it rained for two weeks non stop. 

Jackson went inside, grabbed his phone and decided that what Stiles Neede right now was a good pack meeting, she he group texted everyone to come over and spend the night comforting there hurt friend.


	18. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, this chapter is set at least 3 weeks after the last, so that should put some things into perspetive for you... Thank You for sticking with from Beginning to End and you guys made writing this story even more rewardingn than thinking it up, Ive said it before i only write when im feeling emotional, and i figure i give you guys a lovely ending from al the emotional turmoil i caused. Have a happy New Year and i Love You All

Jackson comes home from an ordinary day in his psuedo office trying to run his firm from accross the pond, only to hear Venus blasting through his apartment speakers, while a vaccum powers through dirt a room away. When he walks into the room, he has to choke back a laugh as he sees Stiles dressed in a seashell bikini vaccuming his guest room while doing the choreography. Jackson makes it all to the second verse before he burts out a huge laugh alerting Stiles to his presence.

2 years ago Stiles would have felt a level of embarassment that no one could stop, but now he's quite comfortable in his own skin, he turns around and activates his power using it to levetate him to the center of the room, causing the trees to swell and shake as he performs the number.

Controlling the light around him he give himself spotlights and makes it an entire specticle, but only for the eyes of one. When the song ends he finds himself running and jumping in Jackson's arms, kisses him deeply and passionately and whispers "I'll be your Aphrodite, but only if you let me"

Hearing that Jackson has the urge to fight a groan as he feels the brunt of Stiles words, but before he can even respond Stiles is up and running to the bedroom to undress leaving a frazelled Jackson behind. Jackson calls out "Thats not fair you know!" but only gets a snicker in return. 

When he walks to the shared bedroom, he sees another illusion dreamt up by Stiles, sitting on his bed as mist appears from out of no where and enchants him, "Stiles i need to tell you something, and I need you to be serious with me", saying those words was like a cold shower to a boner, as the illusion dissapears as quickly as they came, jackson takes it as his cue to start so he says "I Love you and i want you to be happy, but you have to let me know one thing before we move any further" Jackson swallows hard as he pauses waiting for Stiles nod of approval

"Are you using me to replace Derek or is this forever, becuase ive already been promised forver and i got those papers this morning over fax"

Stiles face falls remembering what Jackson had put at stake to save him from his evil. looks him dead in the eye, walks across the room grabs his face and says "So was I and he turned out to be he frog, so im hoping you can be my Happily ever After" 

Jacksom doesnt know when Stiles started talking in metaphors, something abut being forced to watch frozen while recouperating and his brain got stuck, but he got the answer he was looking for as he planted a chaste kiss on his lips and whipers "Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic, ive been a beta before but never an author i hope this came out to be something good, leave your comments below to let me noe of any errors or problems thanks  
> if you wanna find me on tumblr its hausof-adri


End file.
